Monster Movie
Synopsis Plot Casper and Jimmy watched a Deedstown Annual Horror Movie Festival ad on his computer at the Bradley house. Three movies were announced during the ad ('I Was a Teenage Werewolf Figure Skater', 'the Shock of Toxic Grandma' and 'Zombie Nostril Pickers from Mars'); however, the host suggested the viewers that they can enter the festival to prove their movie is alot scarier, which is what Casper is going to do after he was unimpressed about the movies. Jimmy reveals tht he cannot act, but Casper tells him that he'll do fine. As Casper tells him about his idea for the movie, Mr Bradley came in with his old video camcorder from the shelves. Jimmy asks him for the camcorder. At Scare School the next day, Thatch and the gang (seems that Mosshead and Dummy Girl didn't join) hid behind in the hallway as they heard Mickey and Monaco, excitedly, came by. Thatch snatched them, asking what is going on at the end of the hallway, Mickey answered that Casper is making a movie and needs monsters to star it. She asks him, the, that isn't being a star the best. Monaco, then, asks that if she was in the movies, what is she going wear. Staring at her twin sister (since the twins are skeletons), Monaco loved what she is wearing, Mickey answered back. Thatch thought that Casper's horror movie is going to be considered "dull", but the whole idea made Slither and Harpy join Casper. Casper needed a variety of monsters to be scary and hideous (plus, a word that students never heard of - maleviolent). He added that not all the students willget to be in the movie, instead they'll be helping the refreshments. At the Deedstown streets, Casper warned the cast (of monster students) that no "fleshie" is harmed during the movie. He stated that he'll be the director, Mantha as the script writer and Ra will handle special effects. Then, the summary of the movie was told as a bunch of monsters have rampaged the town, where a human boy has to stop the invasion once and for all. Mickey and Monaco, then, asks questions about the star who plays a fleshie (turns out of be Jimmy). Mantha told them that Casper hired the "world's famous" star who spend hours to look like a fleshie. As th movie was rolling, mysterious chaos happened (e.g. a dog is released onto the set where Jimmy is chased by Blodge; Wolfie is wearing a Mary-Had-a-Little-Lamb-like costume where Jimmy told the cardboard "fleshies" to believe him; and a banana skin made Pumpkinhead slip, making Harpy fly whilst attached to a fishing rod where Jimmy was summoning "spells" to get rid of the giant, mutant chicken (Harpy) with the amulet), caused by Thatch. All the chaos made the monsters (and Casper's friends) argue on who made the mess. Jiimmy suggested him that he had to be tough (that's what real movie directors do). Casper did what Jimmy told him and told his friends that they can chnage the location without changing scenes (making Mantha happy) and "bad" karma (caused by Thatch). The new location is at Casper's uncles' manor. The new scene is shot and it was successfully made. At afternoon, Casper (along with his friends) is about to submit his movie, which Thatch stole the DVD and dropped it onto the road, making the next transportation to ran over it. Thatch, nastily, teased Casper and flew away. Jimmy surrendered by saying that they will never be able to submit the movie, because the crushed DVD is the only copy. From the nearest street garage bin, a 3D glasses fell onto Casper's hands, which gave him an idea. That night, the festival is started and the movie, Monster Movie, is called in 3D, which turns out to be a live performance. After the screening, Monster Movie won the award, making Casper recieving it, but realized that he was flying instead of using his feet; which makes the audience scream and ran out of the room. Outside the Deedstown Auditorium, Thatch thought that the 3D glasses were supposed to make stuff look more "scary", which a crowd of people ran in front of him. As Casper and his friends ran out to check outside, Mantha said that Thatch got a full 3d experience. Jimmy told Casper that it was the best monster movie he ever made. Casper said it was nothing, he was thinking of the sequel, making Jimmy exhausted from all the acting. Characters Major characters *Casper *Jimmy Bradley *Mantha *Ra *Thatch *Mickey and Monaco Minor characters *Graham Bradley *Thatch's gang *Wolfie *Blodge *Harpy *Ghostly Trio Trivia *This epsiode is the first episode of the second season along with Quacky Duck *Apparently, Thatch's gang is more interested in Casper's movie than destroying it. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes